english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John DeMita
John DeMita (born January 6, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Julia Fletcher. He's known for voicing: Dosu Kinuta in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1997) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Animatrix (2003) - Teacher *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) - Agent Drake, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Ladybug (2018) - Ebenezer *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Duck Duck Goose (2018) - Additional Voices *Dwegons and Leprechauns (2012) - Pete Fitzgerald *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - BCR Soldier#1, Space Station Technician#2, Additional Voices *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Guard *Wonder Park (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Fulliautomatix, Nescaf *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices *Mutafukaz (2018) - Mummy, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Eelis Hakkinen, Martian Knight (ep24) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Gilbert Ross *Berserk (2017) - Laban (ep3) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018) - Hiashi Hyuga *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Chief Taneda, Herman Melville *Charlotte (2016) - Tsutsumiuchi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Joseph Fenette (ep13), Policeman (ep15), Vice Minister of Domestic Affairs, Additional Voices *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2015) - Mr. Simmons (ep33) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Beerus *ERASED (2016) - Sawada *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Rocco Belfeban (ep1) *God Eater (2017) - Lenka's Father (ep10) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Satotz *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Furuta *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Kars *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Priest (ep9) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Jin Koishikawa, Youji Matsuura, Nishida (ep23), Old Man (ep53) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Coral Conrad, Dort 2 Cargo Worker, Old Scientist *Naruto (2006) - Dosu Kinuta *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2019) - ANBU Ninja (ep178), Academy Teacher (ep246), Allied Ninja (ep378), Council Member#2 (ep285), Dango, Dosu Kinuta (ep307), Drunken Man's Friend (ep248), Flashback Voice#11 (ep175), Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Iwakyo (ep239), Jomae Village Head (ep191), Kuromaru (ep162), Land of This' Minister, Leaf Village Man (ep389), Mask Merchant (ep215), Mask Merchant (ep432), Mask Shop Owner (ep177), Mizunoto (ep160), Motoi, Sakumo Hatake, Stock Broker (ep445) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003-2004) - Kawahori (ep7), Mataemon (ep6), Officer#1 (ep5), Old Samurai (ep5), Roga, Tobizaru (ep10), Yamikubo *One Punch Man (2016) - Silverfang *Pet Shop of Horrors (2000) - Count D *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Alexander (eps5-13), Cleitus, Haphaestion *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Avatar Buyer (ep4), Robber, Tipster (ep8) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Young Man (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Youji Matsuura 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Clarus Amicitia *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Glenn Arias *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Alan Elboume, Priest 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Isan Ryer *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Crown *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Old Man *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Kohroku, Additional Voices *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hiashi Hyuga, Shinobi (Land of Clouds), Tenmonkata (Land of Clouds) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals (1998) - Valkus *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2002) - Isan Ryer *Psycho Diver: Soul Siren (1997) - Kuroiwa *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Takaya Aiba "D-Boy"/'Tekkaman Blade', Additional Voices *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997) - Biff Standard (ep2) *Twilight of the Dark Master (1997) - Haung Long *Wild 7 (1999) - Kuromatsu (ep2) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobook' *Act of Deceit (2011) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Marine 2 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Fist of Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A (2000) - Additional Voices *Jet Li's The Enforcer (2000) - Additional Voices *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Captain Kim Uk-Chu, Elder Kim *The Defender (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Annabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Ask the Dust (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Book Club (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Breathe In (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Danny Collins (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Eye in the Sky (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Ford v Ferrari (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Halloween (2007) - Additional Voices *Jumper (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Max Steel (2016) - Additional Voices *Memento (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pride (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Punisher: War Zone (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Ready Player One (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *The 15:17 to Paris (2018) - Additional Voices *The Conjuring (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hangover Part II (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Kid (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Other Woman (2009) - Additional Voices *The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Road (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Starving Games (2013) - Additional Voices *Two Lovers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Us (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Tsui Chik/'Black Mask' 'TV Movies' *Seal Team Six: The Raid on Osama Bin Laden (2012) - Additional Voices *Wild Oats (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Room 104 (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Brotherhood (2019) - Olivério, Additional Voices *Omniscient (2020) - Henrique, Additional Voices *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2017) - Manfredi Anacleti Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - ADR Walla Group *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Chief Kelley *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - So Sejima *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Jaeger *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Bernd Lederer *Binary Domain (2012) - Cain, Major Philips *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhou Yu *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Barthello, Luzzu *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Barkeep, Barthello, Hypello *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2019) - Clarus Amicitia *Lost Odyssey (2008) - ADR Walla Group *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiashi Hyuga, Monkey King Enma *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hiashi Hyuga, Monkey King Enma *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Monkey King Enma *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiashi Hyuga *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alken, Villager *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Kreis Czherny *Vampire Hunter D (2000) - D, Grove Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (152) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2020. Category:American Voice Actors